This project investigates the use of a low-energy brief-stimulus (LEBS) electroconvulsive stimulus. The first phase is a comparison with a standard treatment from a commercially available machine (Medcraft B-24). In this phase the LEBS treatment involves 150 pulses, each one millisecond wide with a 10 millisecond interpulse interval. Pulse voltage is about 200 volts, current is about 700 millianys with a total treatment energy of 25 joules. This energy is about half that delivered by the standard treatment (150 volts, RMS for .5 seconds). The comparison trial involves pre and post measurement with intelligence tests, behavioral ratings, symptom check lists and the Halstead-Reitan neuropsychological test battery. Preliminary results with a sample of depressed patients indicate no difference between methods in clinical efficacy or performance decrements ascribable to methods.